Protect
by PadmeGreene
Summary: Zombie!Au. AxGWeek. Día 2: Proteger. Él era su familia ahora y ella lo protegería todo lo que costara, así como sabía que él haría todo lo posible para protegerla./ Gendry no pudo sentirse más feliz de por fin haber encontrado una familia, a pesar de que tuviera que ser en el fin del mundo.


Disclaimer: No poseo _Game of Thrones_ o _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , tampoco Arya o Gendry o cualquier otro personaje que use en esta historia. Todo es propiedad del genio de George R.R. Martin.

 ** _Arya x Gendry Week_**

 **Día 2: Proteger (Protect)**

"Nuestras vidas son un campo de batalla en la que se enfrentan en una guerra continua las fuerzas que se han comprometido a confirmar nuestra humanidad y aquellos que se determinan en su desmantelamiento"

-Ngugi wa Thiong'o

.

.

.

Luego de dos semanas al ataque de su campamento, no encontró un solo rastro de su familia. La lluvia había borrado toda huella del camino. A pesar de todas aquellas desventajas, Arya no quiso detenerse. Debía encontrarlos, ellos estaban vivos.

Gendry observó como su amiga entró en desesperación al no hallar a ninguno de los Stark. Sabía que su padre había muerto al comienzo de la epidemia y que eso había hecho que Arya se preocupara aún más por su familia. Pero no podía observar como ella caía en oscuridad, dejando que su deseo de encontrarlos hiciera que la mataran.

Caminaron varios kilómetros en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche, pero lo único que hallaron fue una vieja casa de madera la cual parecía caerse a pedazos. A pesar del mal estado decidieron quedarse allí. Peor era nada.

Al inspeccionar el lugar, encontraron algunas latas de conservas y una caja de fósforos. Inmediatamente lo guardaron en la mochila que llevaban junto al resto de sus provisiones, las cuales Gendry administraba junto a las raciones de alimentos. Una pequeña chimenea se encontraba en el centro de la casa, y ambos se encargaron de prender el fuego para no pasar frío por la noche.

Gendry se sentó al lado del fuego, mientras que Arya siguió revisando el resto del lugar. Encontró fotos viejas, vidrios rotos y alguna que otra cosa poco interesante. Volvió a la chimenea, sentándose junto a Gendry, ambos en silencio, solo escuchando los ruidos del exterior. Arya apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Gendry la observó, el agotamiento evidente en sus ojos. Sonrió levemente dejando que ella se acomodara y luego de unos minutos se levantó.

-Yo tomaré la primera guardia. Tú mejor duerme- dijo mientras preparaba su pistola y colocaba su cuchillo en el pantalón. Arya quiso protestar pero un bostezo le ganó de mano. Él solo rió y se dirigió hacia afuera.

-Cállate, estúpido toro- dijo ella sonriendo.

Tomó su bolsa de dormir y la tumbó en el suelo, alejando algunos vidrios y papeles para que nada interrumpiera su sueño. Una vez lista apoyó su cabeza en su mochila, que funcionaba como almohada en ese momento, y finalmente se acomodó para dormir. Permaneció siempre en dirección a la puerta donde Gendry vigilaba, manteniéndolo siempre en su línea de visión para saber si él necesitaba su ayuda.

Agradeció internamente que él estuviera allí con ella. Ese mundo ya no era más para los vivos, ya no les pertenecía, y lo único que podían hacer era sobrevivir. Ella no dejaría de buscar a su familia, pero tampoco abandonaría a Gendry. Él era su familia ahora y ella lo protegería todo lo que costara, así como sabía que él haría todo lo posible para protegerla.

.

.

.

Tres meses después, encontraron una lugar para supervivientes. Su líder era una mujer, Daenerys Targaryen, quien había tratado de reunir a la mayor cantidad de personas para su pequeña comunidad.

Luego de que ella hablara con Arya y Gendry personalmente, interrogándolos sobre lo que habían pasado allí afuera con los caminantes y preguntara sobre sus habilidades, les asignó una casa para vivir junto a otros residentes, regla que ambos aceptaron a regañadientes.

Ambos estaban muy inseguros de aquel lugar, ya nada era seguro, nada era para siempre. Pero el único hecho que los reconfortaba era el saber que eran un equipo y que si algo ocurría, estarían allí uno para el otro.

Con Daenerys delante de ellos caminaron las cortas calles de esa ciudad, si es que podía decirse así, y llegaron a los escalones de la casa. La mujer los invitó a ingresar y una vez dentro, llamó a quienes vivían allí. Arya casi se queda sin aire al ver quien salía de la cocina. Una chica alta con una cabellera pelirroja brillante entró al recibidor con una bandeja de galletas en manos, la cual cayó provocando un ruido estruendoso.

-Sansa- susurró la joven, creyendo que todo era una cruel fantasía producto de su imaginación. Volteó hacia atrás, Gendry tras ella observando la escena con una sonrisa. Todo era real. Su hermana estaba viva, estaba allí frente a ella.

Arya se quedó paralizada y fue la pelirroja fue quien dio los primeros pasos para acercarse. Sansa la abrazó, un abrazo tan apretado que demostraba cuanto la había extrañado, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles al mismo tiempo.

Daenerys y Gendry observaron el reencuentro, alegres de que aun haya lugar en ese maldito mundo para cosas tan simples como ver a dos hermanas abrazándose. Ambas lloraban, Sansa más que Arya, pero aquello, a diferencia de tantas veces, era llanto de felicidad.

-Jon- dijo de repente la Stark mayor. Se separó de su hermana, volviendo a hablar- Jon también está aquí. Debo, debo decirle- tartamudeó abrumada por la emoción. Arya sintió como las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, sintiendo que todo era muy perfecto para ser verdad.

Daenerys se retiró del lugar para dejar solas a las hermanas. Gendry iba a seguirla, pero Arya lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te dejaré hablar con tu hermana. Creo que lo necesitan.- respondió dándole una sonrisa confortable mientras la miraba a ella y luego a Sansa- Luego volveré.

Él se alejó por la puerta antes de que Arya pudiera detenerlo. Su hermana volvió a abrazarla y ella no pudo negarse a eso.

.

.

.

Una vez entrada la noche, Sansa preparó la cena para sus hermanos y Gendry. Hubo un poco de tensión al principio que fue disipada una vez que comenzaron a hablar, como en los viejos tiempos antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno.

Gendry observó la charla entre ellos, disfrutándola al ser tan amena y tranquila. Pero lo que más disfrutó fue ver la sonrisa de vuelta en el rostro de Arya. Ver a sus hermanos había traído felicidad a su vida nuevamente.

Terminada la cena, Sansa y Arya lavaron los platos a pesar de la insistencia de Jon para que no lo hiciera. Gendry decidió dejar que pasen un nuevo tiempo juntas y salió al porche de la casa para despejar su mente. Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó una puerta abrirse. Jon salió del interior con dos cervezas en sus manos, ofreciéndole una, y se acomodó a su lado.

-Jamás creí volver a ver una de estas- dijo Gendry riendo. Jon rió también, recordando tener el mismo sentimiento en cuanto vio esas botellas. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que el muchacho Stark habló.

-Gracias- exclamó, señalando con su cabeza hacia la cocina- Gracias por protegerla.

Gendry se sintió realmente honrado ante sus palabras, sabiendo lo mucho que Arya significaba para el joven Snow.

-En realidad, ella salvó mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar-dijo, mirándolo con sinceridad- Arya fue más fuerte que yo. Su deseo de encontrarlos la mantuvo con vida.

Jon sonrió, una sonrisa en la Gendry reconoció orgullo, y bien tendría que estarlo al tener una hermana tan valiente. Ambos chocaron sus botellas de cerveza y bebieron en silencio, disfrutando la tranquilidad de la noche.

Minutos después Arya apareció tras la puerta silenciosamente, no queriendo interrumpir el momento. Ambos la observaron y ella les brindó una pequeña sonrisa. Jon se puso de pie y volvió al interior, antes dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su hermana, lo que la hizo reír. Una vez que él entró, Arya se sentó al lado de Gendry, quien seguía observando y disfrutando de la noche.

-Has encontrado a tu familia- dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió feliz, sus ojos brillando como hace tiempo que no lo hacían. Arya pudo notar que Gendry algo más tenía en mente.

-Mañana hablaré con Daenerys para que me coloqué en otro lugar, así podrás estar con tus hermanos aquí.- confesó. Arya lo miró confusa.

-¿Por qué?- ella respondió con un toque de enfado- No puedes hacer eso- él quiso replicar pero la joven habló antes-Tú eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, Gendry.

Él no creyó esas palabras hasta que vio la mirada determinada en los ojos de Arya, diciendo la verdad. Y Gendry no pudo sentirse más feliz de por fin haber encontrado una familia, a pesar de que tuviera que ser en el fin del mundo.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí está el segundo reto de la #AxGWeek. Estuve escribiendo a contrarreloj :') Por favor comenten y todas las críticas son bienvenidas. Gracias por los reviews tan amorosos. Es un gran reto escribir Gendrya, pero mi principal motivación fue escribir porque los fics en español de ellos son casi inexistentes.**

 **En fin, gracias por su tiempo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Actualización:**

 **Estoy editando los fics que subí en la AxGWeek. Encontré errores y muchas cosas, y por lo tanto quise pulir mi trabajo.**

 **10/08/16**

 **Denisse.**


End file.
